


Warm Kitty

by filthinbeau



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Animal Play, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthinbeau/pseuds/filthinbeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a pet is never this exciting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011. No Beta

Koki remembers the very first time Kame came to his apartment the man was hesitant and shy. The atmosphere surrounding them was stiff but Koki is not the type to add more to the starting awkwardness and he chose to let the other man to come into his arms, willing. Kame did just that, determined with the decision to submit to his band mate. Their first time filled with affectionate stroking as Koki let his new found desire to snuggle to his lap. Kame’s hair is always soft and fluffy as his fingers threading smoothly along the mane, lulling the man to calmly relax before falling into his beauty sleep.

It starts with a casual joke. His proposition comes off natural, like inviting a friend for a simple drink. He never forgets the way Kame’s expression turns serious and thoughtful that the prophecy of Kame is considering the offer does not escape his mind. In the end they both laugh out loud and Koki arrives home pensive. Fortunately his other pets are there for him or he wouldn't survive through the night. When Kame appears in front of his door all worn-out but timid looking, something that is rare to expect from a certain Kamenashi Koki knows the younger has made the right resolution.

Kame doesn't talk that much every time he tends to him and Koki knows the other prefers to be discreet that way. Kame will comes to him whenever he feels like to and Koki always welcomes the man with warmth, like how the younger deserves. In rare times the younger will initiate a minimal conversation tranquilly luxuriate in the hands of Koki who pets him dotingly, on the head, the back of his ears, under his chin. 

They had developed a routine where Koki will bath him, scrubbing his back with tender care and massaging Kame’s scalp shampooing the silken hair, of vanilla and roses. Because Kame likes it when people pampering his hair, keeping him nice and pretty. Kame is often playful during bathing time it is so undeniably endearing to see the usually tense man loosen up around him, abandoning his daily role that was full with restriction and control. 

Koki tries not to compare, it is not possible anyway. But Kame is definitely special; his existing pets do not speak, or moans. Consciously he notices, how Kame has awakened the hidden desire inside him every time their skins touch precisely during bath. The self control he has growing fragile, whenever Kame lets out involuntarily moans when he rubs his body all over. He shall wait; the younger is not ready just yet. He shall not make the man uncomfortable and be afraid of him. He will patiently make them official sooner.

The light to his apartment is already on by the time he arrives that night. His object of affection is sleeping on the sofa, waiting for him though Koki almost forgot handing the duplicate key to the younger. Kame’s drowsy state draws a soft giggle out of him as he wakes the man and drags him to his bedroom. Koki is nervous when the latter is looking expectant. The reaction is fast for Kame is no longer sleepy as his eyes grow bigger to see Koki uncovers the packages he had fetched earlier from the shop. With curiousity, Kame inspects the items before embarrassment creeping up in him.

“I bought these for you. Do you like them?” Koki has his eyes sparkle, like a diamond if he is in some random anime. He is excited to see Kame’s adorable reaction. Mutely Kame nods and Koki is nearly jumps off the bed. “Really? Can I put these on you?” He cannot contain his happiness anymore so without thinking he kisses the stunned man lightly on the head. Koki still cannot believe and so he asks once more. “Yes…” It is a simple approval from Kame but the effect is enormous on him. He is grinning so much to which the wrinkles around his eyes crease deeper.

It is graceful. The whiteness of the skin glimmers with sweat that Koki cannot help himself but admires the faultless beauty before him. The black leather collar secures well around the neck. He had carefully chosen the dark one since simply it looks the most expensive, elegant and surely suits Kame more with the pearly stones. There are shades of faint pink adorning the features when a hand stroking under his chin and Kame leans his head forward out of reflex. Like on spell, he immerses in the feel, the skepticism lingering on the younger one’s eyes earlier now almost fading. Kame is ready to give himself completely to him. To trust on him.

Sensually he trails a finger along Kame’s curving spine to settle at the furry tail attached to the plug he has plunges inside Kame. He can feel the man shudders and he smiles. The long black kitty tail matches perfectly with Kame’s personality, in his defense. Rather a puppy he prefers to have Kame as his kitty. Because of the elegance the man emits, the sophistication, the unpredictable mood swing- sometimes a moody Kame exudes off a grumpy cat vibe. 

His knees almost collapse, when Koki twisting the device buries deep inside him. Kame’s skin is burning under Koki’s intense stare, being eaten alive. The older man supports him by wrapping an arm around his abdomen whereas the movements inside do not falter, in fact they escalate. He feels vulnerable to be exposed like this, on all fours but Koki’s gentle whispers assure him- he is in Koki’s care now. Watching the quivering body, the dangling hardness on his pet’s stomach doesn’t go unnoticed; with leisure he maneuvers to rest against the headboard.

“Come here kitty. Come get your milk.” It sounds conceited or possibly offending but in this situation it seems just right. Palming his bulge he spreads his legs wider, as signal for his pet to crawl closer to him. Koki frees out his erection, and begins stroking himself. The raving look he receives daring Kame to confidently dragging himself to face his owner’s swollen length. When Kame takes him in Koki drawls a groan and pressing the head further down, without intention to be rough, and he is able to hear Kame’s gagging sound, eyes teary. The action causes Kame’s ass to stick up higher to the air and Koki takes this chance to tug on the tail before pressing on it. 

The plug inside stabs him straight to his pleasure point and it makes Kame to mewl around the pulsating cock. The vibration alone is enough for Koki to grip harder on the hair while with another hand pushing the butt plug harder into his pet, at once. It does not take long for Kame to begin deep-throating him after the friction inside him extending too supreme he absent mindedly rubs his own cock against his owner’s thigh. Koki let him be, astray from the hot suction that is Kame’s ministration. His cum is hot and thick when it enters Kame’s cavern to which his pet trying his best to swallow all without forming drops. 

Koki is fast recovering from the high; adamantly he pulls out the butt plug to roughly pull the groggy man to sit on his lap, to settle on his newly hardening cock. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” He says, with voice husky. Their heated skins collide, when he fills his precious to the hilt. Kame’s head is thrown back to draw a silent moan, when his spot being hit yet again. He straddles his owner firmly now, planting his thighs sturdy against Koki’s side to crush himself down on the length inside him.

Koki decides not to touch the other but instead grip hard on the latter’s hips to continue thrusting. He is searching for Kame’s mouth, found it and they engage in sloppy kiss. Heavy pants and grunts, It becomes harder to contain with the erratic rhythm they set. The taut muscles around him clamping on him with a dead grip on his shoulder and Koki come for the second time. Later on Kame’s cum staining both their stomach, they are thick and sticky. 

When sleepiness almost over taken them both, the collar is already unfasten and Koki place them securely inside the drawer, next to a neatly wrapped up box. Kame is snuggling to him, purring kitten alike. Still his mind is full with other plans and tricks hiding under the sleeves but he let it be for now. There is no reason to rush. The long way is still ahead waiting for more surprises for his precious little kitty. With tender he places a soft kiss on the forehead, embraces the dreaming man with devotion. 

Having a pet is never this exciting.


End file.
